Unlikely Miracle
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Nathan teaches his son Jamie a valuable lesson in the game and life. Partly inspired by a Jamie and Nate scene in the season 8 premiere.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This story is inspired by a young man named Jason McElwain. He is a teen who's a basketball hero and a hero to people with disabilities all over the world. This isn't a typical One Tree Hill story but I hope ya'll give it a chance because I think it'd be interesting to see this on the show. If you don't know J-mac's story, please look him up on youtube. You'll be just as amazed as I was 5 years ago when I first heard of him.**_

_**Summary: Nathan teaches his son Jamie a valuable lesson in the game and life.**_

* * *

_I look at my son as he dribbles the ball around the tarmac. So happy and full of life even after everything our family has been through. He makes a shot and the ball goes in perfectly. This is going to be a good day._

Nathan laughed as Jamie ran up the stairs when they told him Haley was pregnant. Typical little boy unsure if he really wanted a little sister. Later he'd be thrilled with the idea but right now he didn't know.

Soon, father and son were at the RiverCourt. Nathan was practicing while Jamie played On The Road. The game was going fine until the boy tried Boston. "Get out of guard, Scott. You should've stayed in the car, ya retard," he spouted in a thick accent.

Nathan halted and turned slightly. "Hey, don't say retard."

"I'm just saying, I heard someone call you that last year," the 7 year old shrugged, not realizing.

"Ok but you don't say it." Jamie didn't know what to say after his dad corrected him so he just continued to play.

Later that night Nathan was watching tv when Haley wrapped her arms around his shoulders to kiss him. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"Nothing really, just thinking." He then gestured at the tv.

"Oh I remember seeing this game back in school," Haley smiled.

"Yeah, this kid was amazing. Did you know I saw him last year when I went to rehab?"

"Oh really? How is he?" she curled into her husband's side.

"He's doing really good. I was kind of a jerk to him because I was mad all the time but something Jamie said today got me thinking."

"What'd our boy say?"

Nathan smiled and kissed his girl's forehead. "I was teaching him not to say something. It just made me think how this kid used to be treated. Our boy's growin' up good but he should know what to do in that situation, not learn the hard way like we did."

Haley looked adoringly up at the love of her life. "I think it's time our little man met this hometown hero."

"I think you're right, Haley James."

* * *

_**AN: more to come soon, I hope all of you enjoy this :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This story is inspired by a young man named Jason McElwain. He is a teen who's a basketball hero and a hero to people with disabilities all over the world. This isn't a typical One Tree Hill story but I hope ya'll give it a chance because I think it'd be interesting to see this on the show. If you don't know J-mac's story, please look him up on youtube. You'll be just as amazed as I was 5 years ago when I first heard of him.**_

Disclaimer: J-mac is a real person but I have never met him. Him scoring 20 points is true too. But everything else is made from my own imagination.

Summary: Nathan teaches his son Jamie a valuable lesson in the game and life.

* * *

_I watched the young man only 5 years younger than me shoot jumpshot after jumpshot and I knew this is where I was supposed to be. That Jamie needed to meet this boy and learn from him just as I did._****

[FLASHBACK] _Freshman year of college and Nathan was playing an away game. Haley and baby James had come with him as the coach led the team to the gym. They were to watch the High School game before playing their own. So here in Rochester NY they sat._

Haley had stopped to fill her son's bottle with water from the fountain and Nathan trailed a few feet down to the trophy case. He'd been admiring the scores when he first heard the commotion.

"Oh come on man, they won't put him in. Why are we even here, they're just going to lose," said the voice of David Meyers; the captain of the rival college team they were facing tonight.

"Yeah, even their equipment manager is a retard," another laughed.

At this Nathan frowned. He may have been a jerk back in the day but he never called someone that, it was just cruel.

"Hey, you alright?" Haley asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok. Just..." He gestured down the hall where the boys had walked away.

"Ah. Well, don't let them get to you. You're going to be great tonight, right sweetie?" she then directed at her one year old.

"Ball!" the little boy cheered.

"That's right Jimmy-Jam, let's go watch the game!" The father crowed back, taking his baby son into his arms.

That night, before Nathan faced off against his team's rivals, they watched one of the greatest high school basketball games in history. It came so close to beating their own record at Tree Hill High. He, Haley, Jamie, and Lucas who had come for support, watched in awe as the final seconds ticked down.

The school's coach, Jim Johnson, sent in Jason McElwain for the end of the game. Athena's team was winning and as soon as this boy stepped out, everyone cheered wildly.

The Scott family looked on as students cheered, "J-Mac, J-Mac, J-Mac!" J-Mac was a highly functioning autistic boy. And in these final four minutes, people were stunned as he shot TWENTY POINTS in FOUR MINUTES! It was a shot heard around the world and people rushed floor cheering him on.

Nathan found himself smiling and whistling; this kid had amazed him. He then smirked as he saw the shocked look on his rivals faces. Man, he couldn't wait to beat them. J-Mac had given him the inspiration to do so. **[END FLASHBACK]**

"So, you see, Jame," Nathan whispered as he bent to the 7 year old's level in the gym doorway. "I want you to meet a special man. He helped daddy out."

J-Mac was in Tree Hill for a visit, like every year since then, and the father thought this was the perfect time.

"Daddy, is that why you told me not to say...the R-word?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah, son. It's not a nice word and just because people are different doesn't mean they can't do what we do."

"Mr Scott!" they heard a deep voice call out excitedly. He'd never considered himself different and Nathan admired that.

The boy wearing number 52 ran up to them with big smiles.

"Hey, Jason, your jump shot's looking good there buddy!" Nathan hugged him and Jamie looked on. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing very good. I-I'm assistant coach back home now. But-But look at you - walking!"

"Yup I am walking again." The man always felt bad for snipping at J-Mac when he'd caught a glimpse of him at the hospital last year. But the boy brushed it off and continued to give him encouraging words.

"Who's this?" Jason asked, passing his ball from hand to hand he was so excited.

"I'm James Lucas Scott, his son," the little guy declared happily. "Daddy told me all about you."

"I heard 'b-bout you too," he answered.

"Did you really score 20 points in four minutes?" Jamie asked in awe. This guy was almost a big of a hero as Nate and Uncle Luke were.

It was then Nate drifted towards the bleachers where his wife sat. "They're going to get along great," she smiled.

"I think you're right, Hales. Our boy's growing up."

"You did a good thing, Nate." And she laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, Momma, look what J-Mac taught me!" And with that the little boy had the time of his life running up and down the court. And I bet you, Jason had just as much fun teaching the young mind. This was heard in every cheer and laugh from all of them.

* * *

_**AN: so, I hope you enjoyed that. It probably doesn't give J-Mac the justice he deserves but I was so touched by his story. And I love Nate's relationship with his son Jamie so I thought, why not give it a shot. 2 heroes, one story. Hope ya'll liked it! And please, go look Jason McElwain up for the full rundown on this amazing boy. :)**_


End file.
